


Déjame en Paz

by borisgarc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borisgarc/pseuds/borisgarc
Summary: Tras Sirius huir de su casa, Regulus entra en depresión y un preocupado James Potter, siempre anda tras el menor de los Black.¿Por qué es tan importante para James cuidar de Regulus?- Solo quiero ayudarte- No quiero tu ayuda, solo ¡déjame en paz!-Jegulus-
Relationships: Regulus Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 22





	1. Si me importa

REGULUS

Ahí estaba él, frente al lago, alejado de todo y escondido tras unos árboles para que nadie lo moleste.

Desde que volvió a Hogwarts, Regulus Black, no hablaba y se notaba su mal humor a metros de distancia, a penas si ponía atención en las clases y cada día antes de la hora de la cena, se encontraba en ese lugar, mirando a la nada, siempre que estaba ahí se le veía triste, en ocasiones dejaba escapar unas lagrimas, cuando ya no podía contenerlas o cuando veía lo feliz que estaba su hermano sin ser parte de su familia, sin él.

Ese verano Sirius había huido, se había ido con los Potter, con quien más, obvio ese idiota le abrió la puertas de su casa, como lo odiaba, como odiaba a James Potter, el tarado que se atrevió a robarle a su hermano, desde que Regulus tenía diez años, recordaba como Sirius lo había reemplazado por ese cuatro ojos, empezó a notar como dejaban de llegar cartas para contarle como le iba en su primer año y cuando llegó el verano en la estación de tren, Sirius los presentó y es ahí donde se dio cuenta que él ya no era más el hermano menor de Sirius, ahora era James, su fiel compañero en todo y fue empeorando con el paso de los años.

Regulus pudo haber quedado en Ravenclaw, pero estaba entre la espada y la pared, el cariño de Sirius y decepcionar a sus padres o ir a Slytherin y ser lo que siempre esperaban de él, aún le duele recordar la expresión que hizo su hermano al ver que quedaba en la casa de las serpientes, en ese tiempo él creía que era una mirada de enojo, pero después de tantos años, ahora sabía que era una cara de decepción, así como la ultima vez que discutieron, antes de que Sirius huyera y lo dejara solo.

Diario se pregunta qué pudo haber hecho diferente, ¿si se hubiera ido a Ravenclaw, hubieran huido juntos?, ¿Vivirían con James los dos?, ¿Sirius aún lo querría?

JAMES

James Potter, que había notado el cambio brusco en el hermano de su mejor amigo, no podía evitar preocuparse, su padre decía que ese era el Gryffindor que se llevaba dentro, él supone que eso esta bien, querer ayudar al menor de los Black.

Cuando Sirius llegó a su casa esa noche, le contó todo lo que se gritaron entre hermanos, el mayor estaba muy afligido por haber dejado a Regulus así, James lloró junto a su amigo sin poder evitarlo, pero esa noche y todos los días pensaba en como lo habría pasado el hermanito de Sirius, lo imaginaba solo y llorando en su cuarto, Sirius lo tenía a él a Remus y Peter, pero Reg no tenía a nadie y no es porque no tuviera amigos, pero James se dio cuenta como es que las serpientes dejaban de juntarse con él, quiere suponer que el menor les pide que lo dejen solo.

El Gryffindor no podía evitar seguir a Regulus con la mirada, siempre que lo veía en los pasillos, en la biblioteca o en el comedor trataba de averiguar que pensaba, -ojalá supiera legeremancia- se decía a si mismo cuando notaba al menor de los Black así de triste, no podía sacar el tema así con Sirius, sabía que eso lo pondría mal y era lo menos que el quería; por eso tomó ventaja y aprovechó que Remus les pidió que lo acompañasen al bosque a recolectar ingredientes para una poción, él fingiría, dolor de cabeza y se zafaría de los tres, así por fin seguiría a Regulus sin involucrar a sus amigos y sobre todo a Sirius.

Quería saber cómo estaba el menor, era más que su curiosidad innata, él necesitaba saber cómo estaba Regulus y así poder ayudarlo, no tenía idea de cómo y tampoco si la serpiente aceptaría su ayuda, pero tenía que intentarlo, era un cabeza dura y lo sabía perfectamente, quien más podía ayudar al menor de los Black, él sabia muchas cosas sobre esa serpiente, no solo las cosas que Sirius le contaba, también las que él mismo había observado por años, en su lista estaba:

\+ Su equipo favorito de quidditch

\+ La linda forma en la que arruga la nariz al leer

\+ No le gusta la leche a menos que sea con miel

\+ Kreacher es más que un Elfo para Regulus

\+ Esta demasiado interesado en la astronomía pero tal vez no se dedique a eso, aunque a los Black les gusten mucho las constelaciones, no es una carrera que sea digna para ellos

\+ La forma en que cambia su expresión automáticamente a odio cuando lo ve a él

Esa ultima era horrible, James no entendía que le había hecho a Regulus, pero desde que los presentó Sirius, esa era la mirada hacía él, por eso se debatía mucho entre ir y hablarle o solo quedarse ahí viendo como lloraba, estaba consciente que se veía muy raro haciendo eso, verlo llorar y no ofrecerle un pañuelo, un hombro, consuelo o... oh no ¿qué estaba haciendo Regulus?

REGULUS

Estaba cansado de pensar y de llorar, así que creyó que era buena idea quitarse la ropa y meterse un rato al lago, hace días que no pensaba demasiado las cosas, era claro que había dejado de importarle lo que pensaran de él, de todos modos no había nadie cerca a esas horas; al sentir el agua helada en sus pies, su piel se erizó por completo, pero le gustaba esa sensación, tenía miedo de ya no poder sentir nada después de lo que paso.

Aguanto la respiración y se sumergió hasta que sitio que unos brazos lo jalaban y lo arrastraban fuera del lago, cuando logro enfocar los ojos en la persona que se había atrevido a hacer eso, le hirvió la sangre al ver al idiota de Potter.

\- ¿Qué te pasa idiota, como te atreves...? - dijo el menor muy molesto antes de que el Gryffindor lo interrumpiera.

\- Perdón, creí que querías.. que ibas a...- tartamudeo el de anteojos.

\- ¿Qué iba a qué, a matarme? pedazo de imbecil, ¿por qué haría eso?

\- No lo sé, yo solo te vi llorando y después entraste al lago, yo...

\- ¿Me estabas espiando pervertido? 

\- No, no, yo te vi, solo eso, no te estaba espiando, me preocupe eso es todo, creí que, no sé, no quería que te hicieras daño.

\- Si claro, como si eso te importara- dijo en voz baja antes de empezar a colocarse la ropa.

Después de unos minutos de silencio escucho un suave - si me importa - fue tan bajo que fingió no haberlo escuchado y se fue de ahí, llegó a su habitación, decidió no ir a cenar, no tenía ganas de verle la cara al idiota cuatro ojos, seguro que le contaría a sus estúpidos amigos ya podía imaginarlo, alardeando de que "había salvado a alguien de ahogarse" como siempre exagerando sus historias y con los otros tres ahí con él riendo y felicitándolo, patéticos.

Decidió irse a la cama, estaba cansado y le dolía la cabeza sumando el hecho de que no podía dejar de pensar en lo ultimo que le dijo Potter - si me importa- ¿y eso qué significaba? ¿por qué quería hablarle ahora? nada bueno viene de ese cuatro ojos; fue lo ultimo que pensó antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

JAMES

Al llegar al gran comedor pudo ver a sus amigos, trato de cambiar su cara antes de llegar con ellos, sabía que harían preguntas si notaban algo raro.

\- ¿Cómo sigues?- le preguntó lunatico con una sonrisa reconfortante

\- Mucho mejor, me hubiese gustado ir con ustedes, habría sido mejor que estar aquí- respondió el de lentes fingiendo una sonrisa

\- Le gane a Sirius trepando un árbol- le contaba animadamente Peter

\- Te deje ganar...

James dejo de escuchar las protestas de sus amigos, observaba la mesa de las serpientes detenidamente y no había rastro de Regulus, -seguro que no fue, ojalá este bien- se sentía culpable de algo y no sabia por qué.

Dejo temprano el gran comedor excusándose nuevamente con el dolor de cabeza, Remus lo dejo ir a descansar no sin antes prometerle que mañana fuera a donde madam Pomfrey, llegando a su habitación se tiro a la cama cayó dormido con el ultimo pensamiento del día; Regulus Black.


	2. Viejo Pastor Ingles

JAMES

Había pasado una semana desde el incidente del lago, siete largos y horribles días en los que Regulus ni siquiera lo miraba, ni para mandarle odio, lo ignoraba completamente.

Al día siguiente de lo acontecido James trató de disculparse con él por la metida de pata que tuvo, lo espero en un pasillo cerca de la entrada a la sala común de Slytherin, era un camino más largo hacia el gran comedor pero Regulus tomaba esa ruta para evitar la multitud de sus compañeros, James sabía que diario el Sly pasaba por ahí, no era como si lo espiara con el mapa del merodeador cada que podía, solo era muy observador y... ¿a quién engañaba? era obvio que seguía cada uno de sus movimientos. - por eso dice que soy un pervertido - pensaba el Gryffindor cuando alcanzó a ver que Regulus venía de frente hacia él con la mirada perdida en el suelo,

James se acercó decidido a pedir disculpas, pero cuando Regulus lo vio, todo se fue a la mierda, James se quedó petrificado, abría y cerraba la boca pero no salía sonido alguno, a lo que el Slytherin tomo ventaja de ello y le dijo con la mirada cargada de rencor que no quería verlo cerca de él otra vez, que si notaba que lo espiaba o si trataba de hablarle nuevamente, no le importaría usar una imperdonable así sea expulsado o enviado a Azkaban.

A James le temblaron las piernas y sólo se hizo a un lado para que el menor pasara, no entendía como Regulus podía decir cosas como esas, siempre lo vio como alguien tierno, si claro tenía un carácter fuerte, Sirius también era así, pero no era para que no le importara perder su libertad, ¿realmente lo odiaba tanto como para querer matarlo? y peor aún ¿por qué quería seguir ayudándolo a pesar de eso?

REGULUS

Llevaba una semana entera evitando a Potter, sabía que ese cuatro ojos no lo dejaría en paz, ni siquiera la amenaza que le hizo le garantizaba eso, no estaba seguro por qué había dicho esas cosas, solo estaba muy enojado y ahí estaba James, para descargarse, técnicamente fue su culpa, él fue a buscarlo y no dijo nada, se quedó parado como tonto, así que ¿por qué no aprovechar que uno de sus mayores dolores de cabeza estaba servido en bandeja de plata para sacar su coraje?

-Además James tiene culpa de lo que me pasa, se lo merecía - Se lo repetía cada uno de esos días para no sentirse culpable, no podía creer que amenazó a Potter con una imperdonable, ni el mismo se creía eso, esas tres maldiciones le daban miedo y le asustaba demasiado pensar que algún día no muy lejano tendría que usarlas.

No quería pensar más en eso, lo único que provoca es que quiera tirarse de la torre de astronomía y como Potter mantenía su distancia posiblemente esta vez no lograría salvarlo.

Potter aparecía en su mente más de lo que le gustaría, desde que tenia 11 y entró a Hogwarts le cuesta quitarle la vista de encima, siempre trataba de imaginar qué estarían haciendo Sirius y sus amigos y por sus amigos solo se refería a James, muchas veces soñó con ser parte de ellos, tener un apodo y vivir una aventura, pero eso se quedaría en una caja fuerte con 1000 contraseñas en su mente, nunca se atrevería a decir en voz alta que fantaseaba con pasar tiempo con su hermano y también ser amigo de James Potter.

\- ¿Crees que pueda sacar una licencia para tener un cangrejo de fuego?. - Llegó Potter sacándolo de sus pensamientos mientras caminaba hacía su clase de pociones.

\- No lo sé, tener algo así de mascota debe ser de mucho cuidado, además traerlos desde Fiji no debe ser fácil, seguro que piden muchos requisitos.- Levanto la cara para ver a James. -¿No te dije que no me volvieras a hablar en tu vida?

\- Bueno, no sé si con esas palabras exactas, pero aún no me haz hechizado, así que me siento con suerte hoy.- No podía creer que a ese cuatro ojos no le importaran sus amenazas, pero por alguna razón le gustó que se le acercara a hablar de lo más mundano que se le había podido ocurrir.

JAMES

Se había podido acercar a Regulus nuevamente, estaba tan feliz, hablaron todo el trayecto hasta la sala de pociones, no le cabía en la cabeza como había logrado charlar con él y cómo es que no lo hechizó, pero esa platica de mascotas fue en definitiva lo mejor de su semana.

No había planeado acercase y hablarle, pero solo lo vio y se lanzó, - sé un Gryffindor y deja de ser tan cobarde - se dijo a si mismo antes de llegar hasta Regulus, no tenía nada en mente así que solo saco el tema que acababa de ver en CCM y lo mejor es que funcionó, empezaron a hablar de mascotas y criaturas mágicas, llegando así a enterarse que Regulus siempre quiso un perro viejo pastor inglés, pero que nunca pudo tenerlo porque aunque su papá le hubiera dado el permiso, a su mamá le parecía repugnante tener una mascota, - como si fueran viles muggles - decía.

\- ¿Y esa sonrisa?.- Le dijo Sirius con una mirada picarona.

\- ¿Qué sonrisa?.- James no pudo evitar sonrojarse y menos el nerviosismo creciendo en su interior.

\- Y te sonrojas, debe ser alguien importante eh.

Cállate canuto, no es nadie.

\- ¿Y dónde estuviste después de clase? si no fuera nadie, no estarías tan nervioso.

\- Sirius, ya déjalo en paz, no tiene por que contarte todo.- comenzó a reprenderlo Remus y luego le dio un beso en los labios para distraerlo, regalándole una sonrisa tranquilizante a James.

Remus cambio de inmediato el tema hacia los deberes que tenían que hacer, eso calmó un poco los nervios de James, aunque el sabía que tarde o temprano debía sacar el tema con sus amigos, no podía ocultárselos y menos a Sirius, el era su confidente, pero le daba demasiado miedo pensar en como podía reaccionar; el tema 'Regulus' ya de por si era complicado antes de que huyera, ahora era mucho peor, su hermano era un innombrable como toda su familia.

Tenía que jugar bien las cartas para que ningún Black salga herido y una de ellas era definitivamente obsequiarle un viejo pastor inglés a Regulus Black y nadie podría quitarle esa idea de la cabeza.

REGULUS

¿Por qué le había contado a James que quería un perro? ¿por qué no lo hechizó? y ¿por qué le siguió la conversación?

Regulus no comprendía porque después de hablar con James se había sentido tan tranquilo, hace mucho que tenía una conversación normal, algo que no fuera sobre la escuela o sobre las responsabilidades de la familia.

Le gustó mucho hablar con Potter, ese cuatro ojos lo había hecho olvidar por unos minutos sus preocupaciones, empezaba a pensar que tal vez James no tenía nada que ver con su enojo, que todo estaba en su cabeza.

Potter nunca le quitó a su hermano, solo se hicieron amigos y Sirius no se alejó de él porque si, Regulus siempre hacia caso a su mamá, siempre se molestaba con Sirius por ser como era, porque su mamá le decía que estaba mal y nunca pudo tener un perro porque su mamá no quiso y lo peor era que ahora tenia una estúpida marca en el brazo porque su mamá le dijo a la idiota de Bellatrix que él podía ser parte del que no debe ser nombrado, TODO ESTO ES CULPA DE SU MAMÁ, NUNCA FUE QUIEN QUISO SER POR ELLA.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando oyó un estruendo atrás de él, sin darse cuenta había hecho explotar las ventanas de un invernadero, salió de su shock y rápidamente lanzó un reparo y se fue corriendo de ahí antes de que alguien lo pillara.

Le daba miedo descontrolarse así, eso no le pasaba desde que era un niño, pero últimamente, desde que Sirius no estaba para ser más precisos, su estrés aumentaba y con ello venían explosiones de magia, pero no iba a pensar en eso ahora, ese había sido un buen día, tal vez mañana Potter le vuelva a hablar, o tal vez él le hablaría a James primero.


	3. Déjame en Paz

JAMES

Había pasado casi un mes desde que Regulus y él habían comenzado esta 'relación cordial' como alguna vez la había llamado el Slytherin y James todavía no se atrevía a hablar del elefante en la habitación, no era un secreto para James que el joven Black llevaba tatuada la marca tenebrosa, Regulus se dio cuenta que James la vio el día en que lo saco del agua, pero el Gryffindor nunca ha querido sacar el tema porque tiene miedo que Regulus lo tome mal y toda su 'relación cordial' termine; pero como siempre su espíritu curioso (chismoso) de Gryffindor y sus ganas de ayudar a Regulus a como de lugar le ganaban, él solo quería saber si podía hacer algo para apoyarlo.

Estaban frente al lago, en el escondite donde Regulus pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo libre, James se empezó a acostumbrar a estar ahí con el Slytherin, a veces hacían sus deberes o también podían hablar por horas, de quidditch, astronomía o la escuela, James le había prometido a Regulus sus pergaminos del curso pasado para que Regulus pueda empezar a estudiar para sus timos, gesto que el Slytherin agradeció bastante; pero muchas veces solo estaban acostados en el pasto en total silencio, eso para ambos era un deleite, simplemente estar tranquilos sabiendo que el otro estaba justo a lado, era algo que tanto James como Regulus disfrutaban mucho, aunque tal vez ninguno lo diga en voz alta.

Nunca ha sido un silencio incomodo y los dos sabían cuando el otro quería estar así, tan solo con mirarse, ninguno había notado la clase de complicidad que eso conlleva.

\- Y... ¿tienes mucha tarea? - Regulus levantó la mirada de sus deberes para encontrarse con los ojos marrones de James.

\- No, ya solo me falta este pergamino, ¿por qué la pregunta?

\- Bueno, no sé, pensaba que podríamos nadar un rato

\- Puedes ir a nadar tu solo, yo no tengo ganas.

\- Nadar solo no es divertido. - Decía James mientras hacia un puchero

\- ¿Si me meto a nadar contigo, solo 10 minutos, me vas a dejar terminar mi tarea?

\- ¿30 minutos? hecho. - Regulus puso los ojos en blanco, pero decidió seguirle el juego a Potter

James trató, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver a Regulus quitarse la camisa, no entendía muy bien qué le pasaba con Regulus, él sabía que era algo nuevo, tal vez solo es cariño, es el hermano menor de Sirius y aunque nunca tuvieron una amistad formal, de hecho pasar el rato en las tardes, según Regulus, no los hacía amigos, el hecho de ambos ser cercanos a Sirius creó en James un sentimiento de hermandad, aunque eso no explica los sueños que ha tenido con el menor de los Black, esos pensamientos los guardaba muy bien en su mente porque lo único que hacían era generarle pánico.

REGULUS

Regulus no sabía muy bien porque había dejado a James pasar las tardes con él, tampoco entendía porque le seguía el juego a todo lo que el Gryffindor sugería, por eso no podía creer que estaba frente a James Potter, solo usando bóxers y por alguna razón empezó a sentirse nervioso al ver al Gryffindor adentrarse en el lago, no podía quitar lo ojos de -la sexy espalda de Potter- ¿sexy? ¿por qué pensaba eso de una espalda? en serio estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

Empezó por meter su pies al agua y pudo sentir lo fría que estaba, ya empezaba a sentirse el cambio de estación, aguanto respiración para lanzarse de una al lago, no quería esa sensación lenta y horrible al entrar en agua fría; cuando saco la cabeza para por fin tomar aire, pudo ver a un sonriente James con el pelo mojado y los lentes un poco chuecos y no supo en que momento le estaba regresando una sonrisa complice.

Después de pasar casi todas las tardes con Potter, Regulus aún no se animaba a preguntarle por Sirius, sabía cosas de dominio público, como que sale con el chico Lupin, pero quería saber más, ¿cómo había estado Sirius cuando llegó a casa de los Potter? ¿habrá hablado de él alguna vez? Lo único que necesitaba era saber que su hermano estaba bien, pero no se atrevía a preguntarle a James.

\- Un knut por tus pensamientos.

\- Mis pensamientos valen mucho más que un knut.- Regulus le regalo una sonrisa altanera.

\- Bueno, entonces juguemos 20 preguntas.

\- Creí que íbamos a nadar, ahora veo que solo querías tenerme desnudo.- james se sonrojó y trató de acomodar sus gafas para taparse un poco el rostro.

\- Solo quería entrar al agua, además tu puedes hacer la primer pregunta, si quieres.

Regulus no tuvo que pensar demasiado, había algo que quería saber desde el día en que James lo saco a rastras del lago, incluso más que tener información sobre Sirius.

\- ¿Por qué te importa?

\- Tienes que ser mas especifico Regulus.

\- Yo, ¿por qué te importo yo? eso dijiste, ese día.

\- Bueno... yo, es complicado, solo sé que no puedo evitarlo, querer que estés bien o saber si te pasa algo, tampoco quise evitarlo, no sé por qué, pero no quiero que te pase nada malo nunca, además Sirius nos tenia a nosotros cuando se fue y yo no sé si tu tuviste a alguien contigo o...

\- ¿Es por lastima?

\- No, nunca ha sido por lastima, te lo juro.- Regulus sonrío tímidamente.

\- Es tu turno.

Pasaron varias rondas de preguntas; sobre sus cosas favoritas, momentos en sus vidas, incluso James se atrevió a preguntarle sobre su vida amorosa.

Regulus empezó a sentirse cada vez mas confiado con las preguntas y cuando James preguntó por cómo estaba después de la huida de Sirius, Regulus aprovechó esa ventana para hablar de su hermano.

\- No la pase muy bien la verdad, mi madre estaba tan enojada, quemó el tapiz familiar y mi padre solo estaba demasiado callado, no fueron días buenos.

\- Lamento que hayas pasado por eso.

\- Me toca, ¿Sirius ha hablado de mi? puedes ser sincero, no importa si no lo ha hecho.

\- Si lo hizo, el día que llegó a la casa, me contó lo que pasó, sobre su pelea y créeme Regulus, a él le dolió mucho dejarte así, pero al día siguiente dijo que ese tema ya era del pasado y nunca ha vuelto a mencionar a nadie de tu familia, incluyéndote.

\- Es bueno saberlo.

\- Lo siento.

\- No importa, otra vez te va.

\- ¿Por qué tienes la marca tenebrosa?. -James empezó a sudar frío pero era ahora o nunca.

\- ¿No es obvio? Sirius se fue y me dejo todo el peso del apellido a mi.

Ambos se sintieron nerviosos por esa respuesta y por primera vez un silencio incomodo se formo entre ellos; Regulus salió rápidamente del lago y comenzó a cambiarse, con James siguiéndole los pasos.

\- Por favor no te enojes, solo era curiosidad.

\- Esta bien, no importa, ya me tengo que ir. -el tono frío que uso Regulus le puso la piel de gallina al Gryffindor

\- Quiero que sepas te te puedo ayudar, si lo necesitas. -James no tenía idea de que con esa frase se arruinaría todo lo que construyeron.

\- ¿Y quién te dijo que quiero tu ayuda, San Potter? ¿te crees mejor porque tus papis son buenos?

\- Solo quiero ayudarte.

\- No quiero tu ayuda, solo ¡déjame en paz!

\- Por favor Regulus no puedes ponerte así, solo escúchame, es obvio que no quieres ser parte de eso, te conozco y sé que no eres así.

\- Tú no me conoces, que te la pases pegado a mi no significa que sepas algo real sobre mi, no soy un proyecto Potter, no eres todo poderoso para sacarme de este hoyo.

Regulus salió corriendo de ahí, no podía aguantar más las lagrimas, ¿quién se creía ese idiota? Potter nunca iba entender por lo que pasaba, no quería ser mortífago, odiaba que su mamá y su estúpida prima lo hayan metido, pero James no era su salvador, sabía que su enojó no tenia que ser dirigido hacia Potter, pero no pudo evitarlo, nadie podía salvarlo y que James le ofreciera una salida, lo había hecho explotar.


	4. Los Black

REGULUS

Quería llegar lo más pronto posible a su habitación, pero las lagrimas le nublaban la vista y las piernas le temblaban con cada paso que daba, al dar la vuelta en una esquina no pudo evitar chocar con la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento.

Sirius Black chocó de lleno contra su hermano haciendo que cayera al suelo, hubo un momento shock por parte de Regulus, hasta que Sirius lo ayudo a levantarse y lo hizo atender a lo que le decía.

El menor de los hermanos no hacia mas que llorar, trataba de responder entre sollozos, nunca creyó que Sirius fuera a preocuparse aún por el.

\- Regulus por favor dime que te pasó.- De los labios del menor solo salían incoherencias que Sirius por más que trataba no entendía.

\- Cálmate, respira... ¿Alguien te lastimo? ¿fue James? - Al escuchar el nombre de Potter, Regulus miro a Sirius haciendo una pregunta muda.

\- Los he visto, sé que pasan tiempo juntos.

\- Pero... tu no.- Regulus abría y cerraba la boca, no sabía como procesar la información que acababa de recibir

\- ¿Te lastimo James, te hizo algo?- Sirius insistía en el tema; por más que confiara en su amigo sabía que Regulus no pasaba tiempo con nadie más que con Potter y si estaba llorando tal vez se habrían peleado.

\- No.- dijo decidido Regulus. - Él no me hizo nada, fui yo, por no ser más valiente, por no ser como tú.- decía con lagrimas en los ojos nuevamente.

\- Bromeas ¿no? yo soy un cobarde, huí a mitad de la noche, eso no es algo muy valiente que digamos.

Sirius le regalo una sonrisa complice y Regulus se dejo abrazar y consolar por su hermano, lo había extrañado tanto, nunca le había contado a nadie como se había derrumbado mientras su madre lo obligaba a ver como quemaba del tapiz familiar el nombre de Sirius, como Kreacher tuvo que cuidarlo día y noche porque después de recibir la marca no le bajaba la fiebre y en lo único que podía pensar era en que debió haber huido igual que su hermano.

Ese abrazo significaba todo para Regulus y aunque él no lo supiera para Sirius también.

JAMES

James perdió de vista a Regulus y cambió rápidamente su ruta hacia su habitación, necesitaba el mapa lo antes posible, él sabía que no tenía que sacar el tema, Regulus estaba muy mal, pero él y su gran bocota, ¿por qué no podía ignorar esa voz chismosa en su cabeza?

Llegó jadeando a su alcoba y agradeció a Merlin la suerte de que no estuviera nadie, no sabría que inventarles si lo veían así de desesperado, se acerco al baúl de Sirius para sacar el mapa, estaba tan concentrado en su búsqueda que no notó que Remus había entrado al cuarto.

\- Sirius se lo llevó.- James saltó del susto al escuchar a su amigo.

\- Moony, no te oí entrar.- Trató de sonreír para no hacer crecer sospechas en Remus, sabía que el hombre lobo era muy perspicaz. - ¿Sabes si va a volver pronto o a dónde fue?

\- ¿Para qué necesitas el mapa James?

\- Solo quiero buscar a alguien, necesito encontrar a una persona.

\- ¿Y esa persona es Regulus Black? - James entró en pánico, cómo es que Remus siempre descubría todo, ¿le habrá dicho a Sirius? ¿Y si Sirius no vuelve a hablarle?

\- Yo... tú.- No necesito decir más para que Remus supiera a lo que se refería.

\- Él lo sabe, ambos los vimos un día en el mapa junto al lago y Sirius quiso ir a ver por qué estaban juntos, se veían bastante íntimos, si me lo preguntas.- James seguía pálido y sin saber cómo preguntar lo obvio. - No se molestó, bueno si un poco, pero no porque pases tiempo con Regulus, le molesto que no se lo contaras.

\- James agradeció no tener que hacer la pregunta por él mismo, no sabía ni qué decir, además tenía que buscar a Regulus, pero su cerebro no quería funcionar correctamente, debía salir de ahí, Regulus podía estar mal, pero por más que quería moverse no reaccionaba.

\- Yo... un día lo vi llorando y luego se metió al lago y lo saque. - Esa fue la mejor explicación que su cerebro podía formular en ese momento.

\- ¿Y luego? - Remus leyó la preocupación en la cara de James. - Tranquilo, Sirius fue a buscarlo, dijo que quería hablar con él y disculparse, no va a estar solo.

James se relajó un poco antes de que el estrés volviera a su cuerpo, sabía que no iba a salir de esa habitación hasta que le contara a Remus todo lo que sucedía.

REGULUS

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo abrazado a Sirius, hasta que el mayor los separó para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

\- Quiero disculparme, debí haberte llevado conmigo, he sido el peor hermano que existe.

\- No yo...

\- Déjame terminar, por favor. - Regulus asintió. - Al ir creciendo nunca intenté estar contigo, siempre creí que si te contaba algo o hacíamos algo juntos le contarías a mamá y a papá, te conozco y sé que no eres como ellos y yo... lo siento tanto Reg, no quise dejarte, debí rogarte para que te fueras conmigo, solo espero que no sea tan tarde.

Las lagrimas de Sirius caían en cascada y Regulus lo único que podía hacer era tratar de detenerlas con sus pulgares, el menor de los Black empiezo a llorar sabiendo que su marca solo haría sentir a su hermano aún más culpable, volvieron a abrazarse y se disculpaban el uno con el otro, llorando todo lo que no pudieron llorar cuando niños.

\- ¿La tienes verdad? - preguntó Sirius después de un rato de haberse calmado, Regulus solo lo vio sin expresión alguna. - leí en el diario de James que no sabía como preguntártelo.

\- Espera, ¿James tiene un diario? ¿y tú lo lees?

\- Si, pero no vayas a decirle o lo va a cambiar de lugar. -Empezaron a reír, al fin estaban juntos otra vez, la respuesta a la primer pregunta ya no importaba.

\- No le diré, lo prometo. -Sirius le regalo una sonrisa agradecida.

\- ¿Te gusta? -Regulus sintió como los colores le subían al rostro. - Tu le gustas, aunque él no se da cuenta de eso.

\- Cállate, claro que no. - Sirius no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, nunca había visto así a su hermanito, siempre era tan formal y correcto.

\- Somos amigos creo, pero no le vayas a decir eso, se le va a subir a la cabeza, siempre le digo que solo tenemos una 'relación cordial'

Sirius empiezo a reírse, pobre de su amigo, aunque le emocionaba saber como llamaría Regulus a un noviazgo en caso de que algún día suceda.

Comenzaron a hablar de todo lo que paso en esos meses que no estuvieron juntos, se sentía bien poder estar así otra vez.

JAMES

Le había contado todo a Remus, desde la primera pelea, hasta la ultima, sin olvidar todos los momentos que estuvieron juntos, Remus no hizo preguntas ni exclamaciones en ningún momento, no quería incomodar a James en su historia, el licántropo había notado el cambio en su amigo y sonreía por dentro cada que notaba el sonrojo de James al hablar de los momentos lindos con Regulus.

Su amigo era muy distraído y solo había conocido a una persona que le gustara, Lily, pero nunca estuvo seguro si la chica realmente le gustaba a James o solo era un juego, lo que si sabía es que cuando James le contaba sobre el menor de los Black su voz sonaba llena de felicidad y eso nunca paso con su pelirroja amiga.

\- No sé qué hacer Monny, no creo que me perdone otra vez, ni siquiera creo que me deje acercarme nuevamente.

\- No sabes eso, tal vez él y Sirius se arreglen, pasarían tiempo juntos si es así, aunque no a solas. - Remus le sonrío de forma traviesa y James solo pudo sonrojarse

\- No digas tonterías, Regulus ni siquiera me ve como su amigo, para él soy más bien, esa persona molesta que trata de que no haga una locura. - La sonrisa de James era tan triste que a Remus le dolió el corazón.

\- James...

\- Soy egoísta Remus, quiero que ellos dos estén bien y felices pero si eso pasa, yo... él ya no va a necesitarme.

\- No pienses así.

\- Es la verdad, creo que ni siquiera le caigo tan bien pero soy un tipo de apoyo, como un sustituto de Sirius para él.

\- ¿Él te gusta no es así? - Remus le regaló una sonrisa tierna.

\- Si alguna día lo digo en voz alta, Regulus me hechizaría para no poder hablar nunca más. - Se río de su propio chiste mientras se dejaba abrazar por su amigo.

Remus conocía bien a sus amigos y sabía lo inseguro que era James a pesar de siempre ser tan extrovertido, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien entre Sirius y Regulus y así poder ayudar a su amigo y a su cuñado.


	5. Lo lamento

JAMES

Sirius llegó a la habitación cuando James ya había caído rendido ante los brazos de Morfeo, dirigió la vista hacia la cama de su amigo y después hacia su novio, Remus le regaló una sonrisa tranquilizante, Sirius intuía que James no estaba mejor que Regulus, es tan noble que seguro se culpaba por haber hecho llorar a su hermano.

Se lamento por haber llegado tan tarde, quería hablar con James, seguro con su nerviosismo ni lo miraría, necesitaba aclararle que todo estaba bien entre ellos y que Reg estaba mejor, además también le quería agradecer no haber dejado solo a su hermanito, Regulus y él habían tenido una charla bastante extensa, tenían tantas cosas de que hablar, le había contado todo lo que pasó después de que él se fue, el recibir la marca, volver a Hogwarts, como empezó su amistad con James, de como se sentía cómodo con su compañía, Sirius noto varias veces el sonrojo en el rostro impasible de Reg, entendía perfecto a los dos, los conocía demasiado bien como para saber que su hermano no diría nada por inexperiencia, a ellos nunca les habían enseñado a entender lo que sentían siempre tuvieron que reprimir las emociones y por otro lado sabía que su amigo no diría nada por miedo de incomodar y perder a Regulus para siempre, lo que pasó ese día no dejaría descansar a James, se lamentaría hasta poder pedirle disculpas a Regulus; aún así se sentía con la necesidad de ayudarlos y sabia perfectamente que su bello novio también estaba en su equipo de cupido.

\- ¿Cómo te fue? - Le preguntó Remus mientras se recostaba en su regazo.

\- Muy bien la verdad, lloramos, reímos, arreglamos todo, lo extrañaba tanto Moony. - Le decía tratando de aguantar las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir nuevamente, había sido una noche pesada y llena de emociones. — ¿Crees que sea más barato un departamento en el mundo muggle? necesitaré el dinero que me dejo mi tío Alphard y conseguir empleo saliendo.

\- Depende la zona, ¿Por qué, ya no quieres vivir con los Potter?

\- No, no es eso, solo que le prometí a Regulus llevarlo conmigo y le dije que conseguiría un lugar para nosotros dos, no quiero darle más lata a los señores Potter, ya me han dado demasiado y además si le decía a Regulus que lo llevaría a vivir con James, seguro entraba en crisis otra vez, solo quiero que este cómodo, no tuvieron clemencia con él... - las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar, aún se sentía culpable por haberlo dejado es esa casa.

\- No fue tu culpa, tu no lo obligaste, fueron ellos, ahora piensa en que están juntos otra vez y que lo puedes cuidar como siempre has querido. - Remus le hablaba de manera suave y le regalaba caricias en la espalda.— eres un increíble ser humano y ambos vivieron cosas horribles en su infancia. - Remus le dio un beso en la frente y ambos se acomodaron para por fin dormir.

-A la mañana siguiente James despertó antes que sus amigos, se levanto y aseó lo más rápido posible, le daba mucha vergüenza tener que hablar con Sirius en privado, si lo iba a ver sería mejor en el gran comedor o en cualquier otro lugar público donde no pueda gritarle por haber hecho llorar a su hermanito, se moría de miedo por tener que enfrentarse a Sirius, él prácticamente le leía la mente, siempre sabía lo que pensaba y se sentía muy vulnerable en ese momento como para explicarle a Sirius por qué inicio una relación cordial con Regulus, una cosa era que Sirius no se haya molestado por saber que pasaba tiempo con su hermano menor y otra muy diferente era que Sirius notara los sentimientos que iban creciendo en su interior hacia Regulus, no podía dejarlo ver eso, sentía pánico solo de saber que esos deseos se alojaban en él, trataba de dejarlos ocultos y cerrados con llave, pero entre más pasaba el tiempo más complicado se volvía, estaba cansado y triste, tenía curiosidad por cómo había ido todo entre los hermanos Black, pero estaba tan preocupado por lo que Sirius pudiera decirle que prefería ignorar ese lado chismoso de él y ocupar su tiempo en salir de esa habitación sin despertar a sus amigos.

Era sábado y se notaba, en los pasillos no se oía el bullicio habitual de los días de clases, James agradecía eso, no durmió bien, sentía su cuerpo pesado y no quería tener que hablar con nadie en ese momento, no paraba de pensar si Regulus y Sirius habían quedado bien, ¿de qué habrán hablado? ¿de él? si claro, como si el fuera un tema importante en la mente Regulus.

"Ojalá hayan arreglado todo, ambos merecen ser felices, así podré dejar a Regulus en paz, eso es lo que él quiere" pensaba mientras caminaba sin rumbo, no tenía hambre y decidió no ir al gran comedor, se arrepintió de haber salido sin el mapa del merodeador, Sirius podría encontrarlo en cualquier momento y peor aún no podía ver donde estaba Regulus, quería disculparse y prometerle que ya no lo molestaría más con su compañía.

Iba tan distraído que reaccionó hasta llegar junto al lago, a ese pequeño lugar donde compartía sus tardes con Regulus, al parecer su cerebro supo que necesitaba ir a ese sitio, tal vez sea la ultima vez que pase el rato ahí, ese lugar era del menor de los Black, que triste que esa ultima vez no esté con él.

James comenzó a llorar, no sabía por qué pero él sentía que se estaba despidiendo de algo que no quería dejar ir, si lo hermanos se habían arreglado, él tenía que apartarse, lo sabía pero no quería, Regulus ya no lo necesitaría y esos pensamientos lo hacían sentirse tan egoísta; dejo salir todo y se despidió de ese lugar en silencio.

REGULUS

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no se sentía molesto por haber despertado, la noche anterior había hablado con Sirius, su hermano lo buscó y lo consoló, se contaron todo y no cabía de felicidad, su hermano aún lo quería, no lo olvidó.

Sirius le prometió que vivirían juntos, que saliendo conseguirían un lugar para ellos y Regulus prometió ir con Madam Pomfrey para revisar esas explosiones de magia que estaba teniendo, estaba tan contento, su hermano se preocupaba por él y al fin era libre, no entendía como era posible que se haya sentido encerrado, pensando que nadie podía ayudarlo y que llegara su hermano y mágicamente lo liberara, tal vez solo necesitaba saber que Sirius estaría con él pero eso ya no importaba más.

Sabía que ese día sería increíble, hace tanto que no se sentía así, vivo otra vez, iría a Hogsmeade con Sirius y sus amigos y,,, no había pensado en James, toda esa euforia se convirtió en culpabilidad, no debió haberle gritado así, seguro que no va a querer hablarle nunca más, apenas se arregló con Sirius y ya hizo que en su grupo de amigos uno de ellos se sienta incomodo por su presencia, debía disculparse, todo ese odio hacia sus padres lo dirigido hacia James y él no tenía la culpa de nada, había sido su único amigo en todos esos meses, fue la única persona con la que no se sentía presionado a ser o hacer algo que no quisiera, ni siquiera le mencionó nunca los sentimientos que Sirius asegura que tiene hacia él, James nunca le pido nada a cambio, solo no quería que estuviera solo y fue un mal agradecido, tenía que buscarlo y hablar con él.

Fue al gran comedor pero no vio a James ahí, así que decidió saltarse el desayuno, buscarlo era por ahora su prioridad, no podía permitirse que James le dejara de hablar, ya había sufrido mucho cuando no hablaba con Sirius y no quería perderlo también a él, no quería aceptarlo, pero James Potter le importaba mucho, fue primero cerca de la torre de Gryffindor y espero a que saliera alguien a quien pudiera reconocer del curso de Sirius para preguntar por James, habían pasado mas de 20 minutos, ya estaba a punto de rendirse cuando vio a Sirius y el chico Lupin en el pasillo y se emocionó, seguro James venía con ellos, se acercó a saludar y por alguna razón no supo el por qué se puso nervioso para preguntar por Potter.

\- Hola, buenos días. - fue lo mejor que pudo salir de su boca cuando noto que James no estaba cerca.

\- Hola Regie, ¿cómo dormiste?

\- Bien gracias, mmmh ¿Ja... Potter no esta con ustedes? - Regulus sentía como los colores le subían al rostro, Sirius sonreía de forma divertida y Remus trababa de ser amable pero era muy obvio que quería reírse también, seguro Sirius ya le había contado todo.

\- No, cuando despertamos ya no estaba. - Le dijo Remus de forma cariñosa y eso a Regulus le gustó, se dio cuenta que el novio de su hermano le tenía aprecio y ni siquiera habían cruzado mas de 2 frases en su vida. — Tal vez fue a desayunar.

\- No, ya fui y no esta ahí.

\- ¿Y por qué tanta urgencia por encontrarlo? - Le decía su hermano sin haber dejado su sonrisa burlona en ningún momento.

\- Porque si y deja de burlarte. - Regulus vio como Remus le dio un codazo a su hermano. —Bueno, ¿si lo ven pueden decirle que lo estoy buscando?

\- Claro que si y no olvides que nos veremos en los carruajes a las 3:00. - le dijo Remus con una calidad sonrisa y Regulus solo atinó a sonreír de vuelta y asentir.

Salió directo al campo de quidditch, recordaba que James le había dicho alguna vez que le gustaba volar en sus ratos libres, pero no lo encontró ahí, no estaba seguro si debía ir al lago, "¿por qué James iría ahí si era obvio que no quería verlo?" pensaba mientras se dirigía a ese lugar, sabia que no perdía nada con ir a ver.

Cuando se acercaba al lago, lo vio ahí sentado, estaba llorando y se le partió el corazón, su culpabilidad seguía aumentando y no sabía si debía acercarse e irrumpir su privacidad, no quería incomodarlo, se sentía tan raro, hace un mes el estaba en ese sitio llorando y James lo veía de lejos sin saber que hacer; decidido acercarse despacio y tratar de no asustarlo.

\- James. -dijo con un hilo de voz, no sabía por qué había salido así.

\- Regulus, mmmh hola. - James se levanto rápidamente pero no se giró, trató de esconder el rostro y limpiarse las lagrimas de forma discreta. —Yo... ya estaba por irme, puedes quedarte aquí, obvio, es tu lugar, bueno no tuyo, es del colegio, pero me refiero a que tú lo encontraste y siempre estas aquí y... yo ya me iba.

\- No tienes que irte. - Regulus seguía sin saber por qué su voz no quería cooperar. —Me refiero a que... también es tu lugar, es de los dos y bueno, yo... te debo una disculpa y quería saber si podíamos hablar de lo que paso ayer.

\- Yo soy el que debe disculparse contigo. - James giró el rostro y Regulus no supo que sintió por dentro, pero sabia que no quería volver a ver a James así de triste, él se encargaría de hacerlo sonreír siempre.

\- Claro que no, yo enloquecí, no puedo contenerme a veces, voy a ir con Madam Pomfrey por eso. - Regulus vio como la cara de James cambio a preocupación y se apuró a explicar que no era nada grave.

\- Lamento mucho haberte incomodado ayer Regulus, no es de mi incumbencia y es obvio que te lleve al extremo con ese tema, no me debes explicaciones y yo no tengo porque exigirlas.

\- Te perdono y yo quiero decir que siento mucho haberte gritado y haber descargado toda mi ira contigo, tú has estado para mi todos estos días en los que yo sentía que me ahogaba y nunca te lo he dicho pero te haz convertido alguien muy importante para mi, en serio James, sin ti me habría hundido ya hace mucho, te agradezco tanto que no me hayas dejado y tenia mucho miedo de perderte, por favor perdóname. -Ambos empezaron a llorar y James se acercó para unirse en un abrazo.

\- Claro que te perdono Regulus, yo no sabría que hacer sin ti, nunca habíamos hablado de esto pero tu también eres muy importante para mi.

No supieron cuanto tiempo se quedaron abrazados, pero se separaron cuando el estomago de James hizo un ruido por hambre, ambos se rieron y fueron hacia las cocinas, Regulus le contó lo que había pasado con Sirius y le dijo que habían acordado verse a las 3:00 para ir a Hogsmeade.

James le dijo que entendía eso de que buscaran un lugar para ellos dos, pero que si él quería las puertas de su casa estaban abiertas.

Regulus sabía que este era el comienzo de algo más que una amistad, pero aún no estaba listo para decirlo en voz alta.


	6. Su sitio favorito

JAMES

\- ¿Y entonces qué paso? - James ya se estaba cansando de ignorar las preguntas de Sirius, en cualquier momento le lanzaría una almohada o peor un zapato.

\- Sirius, ya déjalo, no te incumbe. — Remus ya estaba en su cama listo para dormir y su novio no dejaba de molestar con preguntas a James, quería saber si Regulus y él ya eran novios, Remus entendía a la perfección que James no quería contarle, no porque le molestara mas bien porque era algo privado, algo que solo era de Regulus y su amigo.

\- Yo te conté todo de mi, cuando le dije a Remus que me gustaba, cuando nos besamos por primera vez y hasta...

\- ¡Sirius! — Black solo sitió un zapato dando fuerte contra su cabeza, su novio no lo iba a dejar dormir con él hoy.

\- Yo no te pregunté nunca, tú solo venías a contarme. —Reclamó James, lo cual era cierto, él jamás había querido preguntar nada, eran sus mejores amigos y era su privacidad.

\- Exacto, tú debiste venir a contarme todo en cuanto pasó lo que sea que haya pasado. -Silencio era lo único en la habitación y Sirius entendió que no sacaría nada con James, mañana le preguntaría a su hermano, ahora debía ir a disculparse con su novio y ver si no lo corría a su cama.

James no quería contarle a Sirius ni a Remus, tal vez en un futuro, pero por ahora no, ese momento era únicamente de Reg y suyo, nunca creyó que pudiera ser tan feliz, desde que inició el año todo había sido tan rápido, si le hubieran dicho que espiar a Regulus Black para saber como estaba después de que su hermano dejara su casa, lo llevaría a una serie de eventos que llegarían a un beso entre él y Regulus, nunca lo creería, aún sentía que volaba, cerraba los ojos y podía sentir el calor de los labios de Regulus, la suave presión que hicieron con los suyos, había sido perfecto, quisiera haberse quedado congelado en ese momento para siempre, adoró los besos que siguieron y adoraría los que están por venir, estaba tan enamorado y no lo ocultaba, Regulus lo besó y eso le dio esperanzas de estar juntos por fin, no sabía como hablar de esos temas con Reg, entendía que se ponía nervioso, pero James siempre iba a esperar a que Regulus dé el primer paso, él está más que listo para correr pero no quería tropezar, así que cuando Regulus esté listo, James simplemente le dirá que si.

Recién despertaba y su primer pensamiento era ir a buscar a Regulus, pero tendría que esperar a verlo hasta la tarde, era lunes y su primer clase era a las 9:00 a.m. además no podía ir a buscarlo a su sala común, podría verlo en un pasillo cerca pero Regulus le había dicho que no era conveniente que lo vieran con él, en ese momento se le rompió un poco el corazón, debió haber hecho una cara de decepción, porque inmediatamente Regulus le aclaró que no era bueno que sus compañeros de casa supieran que él y Sirius se hablaban y verlo con ellos tres podría traerle problemas, principalmente con sus padres, James lo entendió perfectamente se preocupó un poco por lo que le había contado el menor de los Back pero volvió a respirar al escuchar que no era porque Regulus se avergonzara de él.

Las clases se le habían hecho eternas, ni siquiera disfrutó transfiguraciones que era su materia favorita, necesitaba ver a Regulus, solo pudieron regalarse una pequeña sonrisa complice en el gran comedor, pero James se moría de ganas por volver a besarlo y abrazarlo, iba corriendo hacia el lago, seguro Regulus ya lo estaría esperando y así era, al llegar a su sitio favorito en todo Hogwarts, su hermoso Reg estaba ahí sentado con un libro en su regazo, volvió la mirada al sentir a James llegar y la sonrisa en ambos rostros no tardo en aparecer, James se agachó a su altura para besar sus labios, un beso lento y apasionado, Regulus dejó el libro de lado y posó sus manos en el cuello de James y empezó a jugar con su alborotado cabello, James tenia las manos en la espalda del chico de sus sueños, subían y bajaban en pequeñas caricias, se separaron un poco para tomar aire y se sentaron en una pose un poco mas cómoda, estaban seguros que los besos no terminarían en un buen rato y ninguno pondría quejas al respecto.

\- ¿Hiciste algo interesante hoy? — Preguntó el menor, estaba recostado sobre el pecho de James mientras se concentraba en sentir el corazón del de lentes.

\- Besarte.— el pequeño golpe que le dio Regulus lo hizo reír. —No pude concentrarme en todo el día, solo pensaba en el beso de ayer y que me moría de ganas por verte, ¿tú hiciste algo interesante?

\- Besarte. —Los dos comenzaron a reír y a relatar su día, querían descansar antes de iniciar sus deberes, pero eso no los iba a privar de seguir con los besos.

REGULUS

Sirius no dejaba de molestarlos haciendo preguntas incomodas tanto para él como para James, podía notar el sonrojo del de lentes cada que Sirius decía cosas referentes a su "noviazgo" ellos aún no le habían puesto un nombre formal, James y él no habían hablado de eso realmente, aunque si habían pasado cosas entre ellos, una de ellas eran los besos y que justo unas horas antes Sirius pudo presenciar y gracias a ese momento interrumpido por su hermano es que estaban es esa situación.

No supo exactamente cuando comenzaron sus ganas por besar a James, el de lentes jamás había hecho el intento por besarlo, pero un día ocurrió, Regulus lo recordaba como el momento más de adolescente que había tenido jamás, ambos recostados en el pasto junto al lago, en ese lugar que había visto florecer su cariño, frente a frente Regulus se atrevió a preguntarle a James que si podía darle un beso, la cara de James en ese momento fue todo un poema para el menor, paso de estar confundido, a sonrojarse y después contestar un tímido sí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, su primer beso, como olvidarlo, fue tan algo tan nuevo para él, le dio paz y euforia al mismo tiempo, Regulus sentía que iba en cada libre pero también sabía que llegar a tierra firme no dolería, se sentía tranquilo y al mismo tiempo nervioso, no sabía como explicarlo, pero había sido increíble, se sonrieron con los labios un poco hinchados, no tenía idea si habían sido minutos u horas, ni sus emociones o pensamientos tenían coherencia en ese momento, pero quería seguir besándo a James y sabía que podían hacerlo cuando ellos quisieran, James le seguía regalando besos por todo el rostro y se fundieron un un abrazo que se sintió como si todo el mundo fueran solo ellos dos.

Habían pasado tantas cosas en esos meses, las vacaciones de invierno las pasaron en la casa de los Potter, aún no sabían que harían él y Sirius, si se irían a la casa de James o buscarían un lugar para ellos dos, se encontraban en la Cabeza de Puerco, era un bar mucho menos concurrido que Las Tres Escobas, ningún estudiante iba a ese sitio, Regulus se sentía un poco paranoico de que sus antiguas amistades y compañeros de casa lo vieran con traidores a la sangre como les llamaban, no quería preocupar a los chicos pero sabía que tarde o temprano debía decirles lo que realmente pasaba por su mente, no debía permitirse estresarse a ese grado nuevamente, las pociones de madam pomfrey ayudaban mucho a que las explosiones involuntarias de magia ya no sucedieran, pero no podía seguirles escondiendo eso a los chicos, tenía miedo por él, se sentía bastante seguro con los tres pero si ellos no estaban, en lo único que podía pensar es que para sus compañeros sería un traidor y un desertor.

\- Tal vez no vuelva a Hogwarts el próximo año.— Dejó salir ese pensamiento rápidamente esperando no tener que repetirlo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - Sirus se atrevió a romper el silencio que se había formado.

\- No creo que sea seguro, entre menos tiempo pase con todos los que pueden delatar que no estoy de su lado, mejor, no sé si deba ir al ministerio y entregarme, nunca he hecho nada y puedo autorizar el uso de veritaserum para que sepan que yo no quería ser parte de eso.

\- ¿Alguien te ha hecho algo? —Preguntó Remus algo preocupado.

\- No, pero a ustedes solo les queda un año más aquí y yo no quiero quedarme solo, prefiero no regresar de una vez, se puede hacer mucho sin terminar la escuela, soy muy bueno en pociones y puedo estudiar astronomía por mi parte, siempre lo he hecho, así que no creo sea tan complicado.—Trataba de hablar rápido y sin parecer nervioso, como si tuviera controlado todo, la cara que los tres tenían era de duda y preocupación y eso era lo que quería evitar.

\- Seguro que si le decimos al profesor Dumbledore sabrá que hacer y también podemos hablar con la profesora McGonagall, tal vez puedas quedarte en nuestra habitación, sobran dos camas, Sirius duerme con Remus y desde que Peter se fue a America queda libre esa también. — James decidió cambiar un poco el tema al darse cuenta del miedo que estaba sintiendo Regulus en ese momento.

\- Wow, ¿todo esto es un plan para que puedan empezar a dormir juntos? — Volvió a bromear Sirius, el mayor de los Black había notado la señal que James le había dado, no podía estar más contento con la relación de su hermano y su mejor amigo, sabía que el siempre iba a proteger a Reg.

Le había costado juntarlos, siempre sacaba el tema de James cuando estaba con Regulus y a James siempre lo impulsaba a hablar de sus sentimientos con Reg, él y Remus organizaban picnics para los cuatro, que luego ambos abandonaban para dejar a James y a Regulus juntos en un modo romántico, más de un mes y nada pasaba entre ellos, sabia que James no avanzaría, el de lentes necesitaba que Regulus estuviera seguro de lo que quería y lo que sentía.

Una tarde Remus les dijo que si quieran ir al bosque a juntar unos ingredientes que necesitaba, había leído que ciertas plantas podían ayudar en sus noches de luna llena, los cuatro habían quedado de verse en la orilla del bosque y cuando Sirius los vio llegar de la mano no cabía de felicidad, ambos tenían una sonrisa enorme en el rostro, Remus le piso el pie para que no los molestara y le dijo que no les arruinara su momento, él lo entendió, pero le hizo prometer a Remus que le ayudaría a sacarle la sopa a cualquiera de los dos, pero su novio solo rodó los ojos riéndose de él.

\- Mira quien lo dice, James acaba de mencionar que duermen juntos todas las noches, no necesito ser tío tan joven.— Regulus le regresó la broma a su hermano, se arrepintió un poco al ver a Remus del color de un tomate, pero se le olvidó cuando James y Remus empezaron a reír.

No sabía qué pasaría, no estaba seguro de volver a Hogwarts el próximo año o si se iría a dormir a la habitación de James, de lo único que estaba seguro era que no quería cambiar eso, estar junto a James en una mesa y tener de frente a Sirius y Remus, riendo, bromeando y tomando cerveza.


	7. El recuento

REGULUS

-¡PAPÁ, PAPI, LLEGÓ MI CARTA! —Los gritos de Harry se oían desde la sala hasta la alcoba del matrimonio Potter.

Hacia poco que Harry había cumplido 11 años y desde entonces no dejaba de revisar el correo a diario esperando su carta.

James y Regulus Potter yacían en su cama, los gritos de su hijo ya los habían despertado pero ninguno quería abrir los ojos aún, eran las 7:00 a.m. y lo peor de todo es que era sábado y ninguno trabajaba en fin de semana.

\- Tu hijo esta despierto.— James dijo cerca del oído de su esposo, aún su voz sonaba adormilada.

\- A las 7 de la mañana es tu hijo.— la respuesta de Regulus les saco una risa a ambos.

Estaban seguros que Harry en cualquier momento entraría corriendo y no se equivocaron, en menos de un minuto un muy feliz Harry Potter entraba en la habitación de sus padres, seguido de su viejo pastor inglés, se subía a su cama y empezaba a saltar en ella, gritando que su carta ya había llegado, que se despertaran porque debían ir a comprar su varita por fin.

Su hijo seguía saltando y en un movimiento rápido, James jaló a Harry para comenzar una guerra de cosquillas y almohadazos, después de una batalla en la que terminó perdiendo James, el de gafas se levantó para meterse a la ducha, quejándose de que había perdido porque eran dos contra uno.

Regulus mandó a Harry a bañarse y arreglarse para salir a desayunar y de ahí ir a comprar todo lo de la lista, comenzó a desvestirse y se unió en la ducha con su esposo, lo abrazó por la espalda colocando sus manos en su vientre, con su pecho pegado en la espalda de James comenzó a dejar pequeños besos y caricias.

\- Le dije a Harry que le escribiera a Sirius y a Remus para que nos acompañen, estoy seguro que Siri no se lo quiere perder.— Decía Regulus mientras empezaba a colocarse su ropa interior.

\- Ni me digas ¿te acuerdas cómo fue cuando se enteró que iba a ser tío? corrió por toda la casa y se convertía en perro a cada rato, estaba muy emocionado. —Regulus recordaba a la perfección el día que le contaron a su hermano que estaba embarazado y desde entonces Sirius no se despegaba de él, lo cuidaba mil veces más que James.

Librarse de Voldemort no había sido fácil, Regulus se escondió 5 años en la casa de los Potter, abandonó la escuela después de su quinto año, estaba seguro que algo malo podía pasarle si seguía frecuentando seguidores del señor oscuro, por eso fue con los señores Potter al ministerio a entregarse, había contado como lo había obligado y al no haber cometido ningún crimen solo quedo en su expediente el ser retractor.

Los Potter no dejaron que él y Sirius se fueran de la casa, entendían que necesitaban su espacio, pero aun eran muy jóvenes y convencieron a Regulus para que aceptara vivir ahí con ellos, en el momento en que conoció a Euphemia y Fleamont entendió porque su novio era como era, eran un matrimonio encantador y ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en su decisión de no volver al colegio, le preguntaron si quería aprender algo desde casa y al segundo en que mencionó que era bueno en pociones, al señor Potter le brillaron los ojos, toda su familia era excelente en pociones, de hecho la fortuna de los Potter venia de un pocionista, así que puso manos a la obra y se convirtió en el mentor de Regulus.

El menor de los Black pasó dos años aprendiendo todo lo que tenía que saber para ser un gran pocionista, le encantaba estar con el matrimonio, lo trataban como a un hijo siempre, también había aprendido mucho de herbología con la señora Potter y algunas veces los tres observaban las estrellas con un telescopio, al parecer a Fleamont también le encantaba la astronomía.

Los padres de James eran bastante bromistas, en ocasiones les hacían una que otra broma a Sirius, Remus y él, pero con James eran mucho más seguido, en serio ese dicho de que la manzana no cae muy lejos del árbol aplicaba perfecto en ellos tres, recuerda perfectamente el día en las vacaciones del Yule en que él y James casi se ahogan en el desayuno después de que Euphemia dijera "¿ayer durmieron juntos por primera vez?" la risa que soltaron Fleamont, Sirius y Remus solo les provocó estar más rojos que el cabello de Evans, quería mucho a sus suegros, pero cuando querían avergonzar a su hijo él salía perdiendo también.

Su primera vez con James la recuerda a la perfección, los chicos habían ido de vacaciones y el había extrañado mucho a su novio en esos tres meses sin verlo, así que se coló en su habitación a media noche, quería estar a solas con él, se sentía seguro para dar ese paso, deseaba tanto a su novio que ninguno pudo resistirse, había sido una noche para recordar, lo gracioso es que toda su familia recordaba que día había sido gracias a su suegra.

Al cumplir 20 años recibió el mejor regalo de cumpleaños del mundo, Voldemort había caído a manos de Dumbledore, era impresionante como ese viejo loco había terminado con dos magos oscuros y aún vivía para contarlo, no recuerda haber estado más feliz en su vida, al fin era libre y ya no tenía que esconderse.

\- Deberíamos invitar a tus padres a cenar, seguro que Harry les va a querer enseñar todo lo que compró.— Mencionó Regulus mientras veía a James frente al espejo en bóxers marcando sus músculos.— Si sigues haciendo eso, nos vamos a tardar más en salir y Harry se va a desesperar.

\- Nos vamos a tardar si no dejas de admirar a tu esposo, yo hago esto para impresionarte y si no dejas de mirarme no puedo parar.—James esquivó el almohadazo que iba directo a su cara, y salto sobre la cama para atrapar a Regulus entre sus brazos y empezar a besarlo.

\- YA VÁMONOS. — Los reflejos de James habían logrado vestirlos en dos segundos con su varita, no podían dejar que su hijo los viera en una situación comprometedora.

Bajando escucharon las voces de Remus y Sirius, su hermano estaba como loco jugando con Harry, lo cargaba, bailaban y hacían guerras de cosquillas.

\- Harry ten cuidado, Sirius ya lleva carga delicada.— James se acercó muy feliz a abrazar a Remus y a Sirius, siempre tan unidos ellos tres.

\- Estar embarazado no me hace débil bambi, solo llevo 3 meses tengo que disfrutar a mi ahijado favorito antes de ya no poder cargarlo.—Regulus se había acercado a abrazar a su hermano, seguía sin creerse que sería tío, al fin Remus y él serian padres.

-Soy tu único ahijado.— decía riendo Harry mientras se colgaba en la espalda de James.

Una de sus metas como pocionista siempre fue mejorar la poción matalobos y darla a un precio accesible para todo el mundo, Remus siempre había sido su conejillo de indias, al mayor no le importaba, realmente quería poder ser libre al fin, aún no conseguía una para revertir la maldición, pero si logró una donde el humano no perdiera la conciencia, convertirse en luna llena era inevitable, pero al menos se sentía como ser un animago y no un animal sin conciencia y moral, le había llevado años, pero gracias a esa poción por fin Remus aceptó tener un hijo con Sirius, siempre había temido lastimar a su familia, ahora sabia que no lo haría nunca.

JAMES

Las compras habían sido muy pesadas, habían tardado casi 5 horas en conseguir todo, a Sirius le dolían mucho los pies y tuvo que volver a casa antes, pero él y Remus dijeron que se harían cargo de la cena, para esperar a sus padres.

Harry les había enseñado a los señores Potter hasta los pergaminos que llevaría, sus abuelos eran muy consentidores y habían llegado con una lechuza para su hijo, le habían hecho prometer que les escribiría diario y el super contento les había dicho que si y se paseo con Hedwig, como la había nombrado Harry, para enseñarle toda la casa a su nueva mascota.

Esa noche se sentía muy contento, no se creía que su hijo ya estaba por entrar a Hogwarts, se imaginaba cómo sería, si haría amigos en el tren así como él o se esperaría a llegar a la escuela, se ponía muy emocional por pensar en que su hijito pronto sería un adolescente y después un adulto.

\- Un knut por tus pensamientos.— Regulus se acostó sobre su pecho y éste lo abrazo más hacia él.

\- Me da nostalgia pensar que nuestro niño, pronto nos va a dejar. — James sitio como su esposo apretó más el abrazo, sabía que era algo que a él también le afectaba.

\- Mejor pensemos en lo feliz que se veía hoy y en lo feliz que será cuando por fin vea el castillo, las travesuras que hará, porque con este padre y esos tíos estoy seguro que recibiremos algunas cartas del director. — No pudo contradecir a Regulus, era mil veces mejor pensar en las aventuras que su hijo tendría en el colegio.

15 años después.

\- PAPÁ. PAPI, ¿ESTA ALGUIEN EN CASA? —Harry había llegado de visita, algo raro en él porque su equipo aun estaba de gira.

\- Harry mi amor.—Regulus llegó a abrazarlo, él fue el primero en bajar a la sala con el grito de su hijo.— ¡James, Harry esta aquí!

\- ¡Campeón! ven dale un abrazo a tu viejo — Harry corrió a abrazar a James, siempre estaban contentos de tener a Harry ahí con ellos.

Habían salido al jardín para tomar el té, Harry aún no les había dicho el motivo de su visita, no es que no les emocionara que los vaya a ver, pero conocía a su hijo y sabía que algo quería contarles. 

\- ¿Y entonces, como vas con los Ballycastle Bats? — La conversación se había dirigido rápidamente a la profesión de su hijo.

\- Muy bien, pero pedí el día porque me moría por contarles esto... ¡Cedric me pido matrimonio! — Harry no pudo contener la emoción y termino gritándolo mientras mostraba su mano con un anillo dorado con decoraciones muy finitas.

Regulus y James no cambian de felicidad, se levantaron a abrazar a su hijo y le hicieron prometer que el y Cedric debían ir a cenar en esa semana para contarle a Sirius y Remus, estaban muy contentos por su hijo, ambos querían mucho a Cedric, el chico había entrado a sus vidas, cuando un Harry de 16 años se los había presentado formalmente en la estación de King's Cross, después ambos fueron con los padres del Hufflepuff a presentar a Harry como tal, ese gesto tan formal por parte de los jóvenes les había sacado unas cuantas risas a los adultos.

James seguía sin creer que su bebé fuera a casarse, se emocionaba pensando en lo bonita que sería su boda, en ese momento solo podía recordar la suya con su amado y el momento en que le pidió matrimonio a Regulus.

Se sentía muy agradecido con la vida por lo que tenía, su esposo, su hijo, sus hermanos, su ahijado y sus padres eran todo para él, si pudiera volver a nacer elegiría su vida exactamente igual, con todo y el drama que tuvieron al enamorarse él y Regulus Black.

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, he aquí el final de este fic, quiero agradecerles mucho a todas las personas que leyeron esta historia.
> 
> Sé que es corta y avanza muy rapido, esta basada en un OS de hace años, fue lo primero que escribí de este ship al conocerlos, pero en ese tiempo yo no me atrevía a publicar nada, al menos no en plataformas de fanfiction, solo en Tumblr, es por eso que trate de alargarlo lo más que pude, no quería darle tanto drama innecesario, es por eso que solo puse lo escencial entre que no aceptaban su enamoramiento y el dolor de Regulus por creer que perdió a Sirius.
> 
> Muchas gracias de todo corazón por sus comentarios tan lindos y sus votos, me alegra conocer gente que le guste y apoye mi ship favorito y mis historias.


End file.
